A Definitive Act
by NeuroticallyHers
Summary: After 4 years of being away Michiru returns home to her friends and someone else she used to care for some much she now spites. Besides that, life just seems like a party with its stories, downtime, and bad histories.
1. Chapter 1

**A Definitive Act**

A/N: Hey there... something just kinda written. Boredem and a random idea. The title is mean to be ironic if I continue the story. So.. lemme know who you all think.

* * *

"There ladies a gentlemen walks the defending and remaining champ of the race season, Tenoh Haruka! 'Till next year… we'll see you all!"

The crowd cheered as if it was the last time they'd ever get to see another race in their lives. Haruka didn't care though, sure racing was a big part of her life but she was relieved that the season was over. The blonde had walked her bike out into the parking lot. She wasn't going to have the racing team take it; she enjoyed the speed of it far too much. This was her bike anyway, and leaving it in the trailer was like leaving a puppy in its cage.

She gave the track a final glance before sliding her helmet back on and taking off down the street. Tonight she would be out with her friends, probably keeping up with her school reputation as the flirt that tends to sleep around. Whether or not that was fact was really beyond the students they just went with whatever the heard. Though, Haruka was a bit notorious.

She turned the corner and stared down the street. The engine give a high pitched hum then took off quickly. Being fast was a must, she loved to feel the wind, and she loved the adrenaline rush that went through her body. _Almost as much as…_the blonde thought and grinned to herself as she pulled into a driveway to her home. It wasn't exactly a normal home or a mansion. It was definitely something she was able to get because of her racing, some even from performing piano gigs.

A senior in high school and she was already living alone. Well sort of, she had friend over all the time and her cousin would sometimes stay awhile. Despite the fans and her friends something was missing still. Haruka opened the door to a passed out friend on the couch. She took another look outside and noticed a second motorcycle and assumed that Mykio may just be lingering around. Or that she may have just left her bike here for the while.

"Rorei" Haruka nudged the purple haired girl on the couch. She mumbled and rolled over, the blonde arched a brow. "Damnit Ro…" She shoved the girl off the couch.

"Ow! Damn was that necessary, Ruka?!" she sat up and rubbed her head. She was grumpy and Haruka knew waking her would cause that, "What is it?"

"You forget you're here in _my_ home? I'll kick you out." The blonde winked, "Are we going out tonight? I've had a long race and I want to get out."

"Oh yeah there's a pretty good club downtown, made for us teenagers."

"Come again?"

"They opened it up to teens I think seventeen and older… should be really fun."

"Sounds like a plan, and ah" Haruka looked around the back at the girl, "Was Myki here? Her bike is out there."

"She was, but she left it here, something about riding somewhere with friends. They'll be there tonight though."

"Who is 'we' again?"

"Probably Mykio and some of her girl fans and whatnot"

Haruka nodded then headed up the stairs to rest for a bit then change, "We'll leave at seven… be ready, kid"

Rorei grumbled, "Kid? Please, I'm almost older than you…" She climbed back onto the couch and turned on the TV.

They weren't dating, no way, not those two. They were just really close friends since they start going to high school. Plus, Rorei had a big crush on Haruka's cousin anyway. She never seemed to show it though, they normally argue or make fun of each other, and rarely would you catch her and Mykio in a normal conversation. Haruka normally ended up being the referee between them. It was all in good fun though, no harm done to anyone though. Not yet, so they all thought.

* * *

She was dressing herself when a blonde and a brunette came running into her room.

"Michi!" the blonde yelled and tackled her half dressed friend, followed by a brunette who was much taller than the two. They dog piled right there.

"Hey you two!" she smiled and laughed while she was pinned by her friends.

They climbed off and sat in a sort of triangle and greeted one another. An old trio was reunited.

"Its go awesome that you're back! It's been way too long!" the blonde spoke, smiling.

"Aw but Mina… we saw each other over the summer. Like every summer since I went away."

"Now you're here!" the tallest girl, Makoto cheered, "It's really good to have you back. It really is."

"It feels good to be back… now let's get ready to dance." The blue haired girl grinned.

The three girls had forever been friends, there was a forth girl, Rei, who was still around but she couldn't make this reunion but she most likely would be joining them later. About three years ago Michiru had moved to the United States where she performed playing violin and studied some. Now she was back with her friends in Japan.

The violinist was probably one of the most attractive girls you could find anywhere. Not that the other girls weren't attractive but something about that marine look of Michiru's won the hearts of many fans, male and female. She didn't let it go to her head though; she was a modest yet wild girl. Her friends were just the same, wild with some other interesting fact or facts about them. Minako sang and Makoto cooked… and Rei, well she did fortune telling. They all were good at boy, and even girl hunting.

Michiru pulled her shirt on and gave them the thumbs up, "Let's get going!"

The three shuffled out the door and outside where they jumped into Minako's car. It was a very suiting car, a red convertible with the top down for a night on the town. From there it was to the club, where they were hosting a party. It was for the sake of the last week of summer, not that they probably wouldn't be out partying after tonight.

* * *

Haruka walked out of the bathroom rubbing her ears slightly before making her way to the bar. The music was louder than it probably should've been. She leaned back against the bar watching the floor where she spotted Rorei with a few people dancing. She looked at the bartender and knew the chances of her getting any alcohol here would be slim with general age attendance tonight.

The blonde's teal eyes scanned the room for a girl she may possibly find interest in. _Some of these girls are a bit too…loose. Even for me…_The thought made her laugh some as she headed across the floor.

"Ow!"

"What the Hell!" Haruka looked at a blue-haired girl that stumbled backwards from her. "Watch it will you!" She looked up to see Minako and Makoto, "Oh jeeze…"

"Tenoh, you jerk" Minako hissed. Haruka stared at the girl she had run into, studying her face. Sadly she was being pulled on by Rorei. Something about this girl was really familiar.

"Ruka, come on! You'll like this one…" Rorei had pulled Haruka away into the crowded to dance with a girl who seemed so drunk she should've been dead. At least that's what Haruka though after catching the girl's breath. She looked up to scan the room for the aqua haired girl while "dancing" with the drunken girl. It was more like swaying and dodging her breath and grabby hands.

"Ah, excuse me…" the blonde slipped away carefully and headed towards the bar again. "Uhm, hey there… Michiru" she looked at the girl.

"Well, well Tenoh. You've grown but haven't changed huh?" blues eyes meet greenish-teal ones.

"What's that suppose to mean? I just wanted to ask…"

"…If I wanted to dance? Or if I'd like a drink, then maybe go hang out together later tonight… so that you can try and score with me? Or maybe actually be a little better about it and maybe just try for my number?" She smirked.

The blonde arched a brow, "Why bother now? You're probably a girl that'll use her looks to draw people near only to rip them apart by rejection. You could even be a girl that might ask for my number, with no intentions of calling me."

"And you would call me?"

"If I needed to get laid, sure" Haruka was joking but Michiru glared.

"You really need to grow up."

"I don't need that but I do need something" the blonde shared a little secret.

"What, some booze and a few girls to sleep with?"

"Why does everyone think that of me?"

"…because it is you, Tenoh"

"Oh touchy, touchy… sorry to break it to you but, not completely, I'm really not that bad at all." Haruka sat at a bar stool next to her. "I thought you were gone for good"

"No, I'm back for school."

"Oh fantastic… still playing too?"

"Of course and you? When I say play I mean more than just girls"

Oh, burn… Haruka's expression fell through slightly then restored to that hard, no screwing around look, "Look, I just wanted to talk and you're turning this into a damn argument by insulting me."

"Talk your way into my pants then?" Michiru provoked her. Makoto popped up over her shoulder and looked at Haruka.

"Hey Tenoh, there's a couple more easy girls over there if you'd like them."

The racer glared at the blonde, "Damn you…" She stood and headed over to her cousin and Rorei, "I hate girls…"

"That's such crap" laughed the purple haired girl. Mykio smirked and was pulled off by Rei who had just made a showing.

"Damnit!" Rorei stared then looked to Haruka, "She really get to you?" she was yelling over the music, or trying to they were right next to a speaker. Haruka walked them outside so they could hear one another.

"A bit, but it sucks when a lot of it is true… but she's done a nice job growing up." Haruka grinned devilishly.

"Oh no Tenoh has found a target…" she snickered, "Well what are you going to do?"

"Right now? Probably just leave… go have a few drinks."

"Alone?"

"Ever alone? Ro, come on now…" Haruka had a sly sound and look to her.

"Be careful, Ruka… have fun. I'll see you later."

"You know, you should just talk to Mykio. She's might surprise you."

"She might be too wild for even me to handle!" Rorei jogged back into the club waving off her friend. Haruka watched her before turning around. _Ro, what am I going to do with you? Seriously. _The blonde smiled slightly to herself before getting her keys out.

Back inside Mykio had run into Rorei, "Where's Ruka?" She was yelling over the music.

"She left! She's going off to probably drink and then some…" she told.

"Ahh, gotcha!" Mykio winked then took Rorei by the wrist to dance with her. The smaller girl blushed heavily.

Makoto pushed her bangs aside as she found a seat at a booth with her three friends, "I guess you really got to her. I saw her leave by herself."

Michiru shrugged in an uncaring fashion, "She's still the same."

"She always will be" commented Rei, "I'll be damned if she ever changes."

"Oh… he's cute, Mina" Makoto pointed out. All the girls' gaze followed to the tall mossy green haired guy that just walked in. "Mm, fresh meat maybe?"

Rei smirked, "Maybe… go get him."

"You do it" Minako insisted.

"Oh if I can't get Mykio, I will then" the girls laughed. Mykio was nearly as bad as people made Haruka out to be. She really wasn't what the rumors made of her to be though for some things.

"School in a week… our last year girls. Then we get to party it up in college together!" Makoto threw up a victory fist.

Minako looked at her blue haired friend, "Something the matter"

The girl looked up, "Not at all"

"Then get out there, come on!"

Rei pushed her from the booth, "Yeah if you're thinking that you hurt Haruka's feelings… get over it. She's not worth the worries!" the raven hair girl smiled.

She nodded and joined her friends on the dance floor. After all, they only had one more week to wake up with hangovers and be allowed to fall back asleep midday.

* * *

Not too long of a first chapter. But hey I don't know if you'd all like to see the story progress. Heh. Anywho! Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Definitive Act

* * *

**

Haruka sat up slowly in bed while rubbing her temples, the covers fell to her lap revealing and she was far from clothed. She found herself in nothing but her sheets. She pushed a few bottle out of her bed and grab on from under the covers.

"Damnit…" she muttered. As predicted by the girls last night, she found herself in bed with a dark haired girl. _Well I guess I bring upon half these things I get called out for upon myself…_ She stared at the girl for another moment, _At least she's cute._ The blonde shook her head, just as she was about to get out of bed she was pulled on by the girl.

"Morning" a mischievous grin came to the girl's lips. She was rather attractive, Haruka noticed. She had gone to a coffee shop after she left Rorei and met this girl. The blonde wasn't even sure she remembered her name.

"Hi…" Haruka grunted pulling on a pair of boxer-briefs and a t-shirt. She tried thinking about last night, and obviously she had gotten _just a little_… wasted. By the look of the room things had gotten to be rather interesting. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if there were other people laying sprawled out in the halls and living room. She opened the bedroom door to find a clean home.

The girl had dressed herself somewhat and followed Haruka out into the kitchen. She slipped in front of the taller girl and rested her arms on her neck, then smiled. She had a nice smile too. "How're you feeling?"

"Fantastic" the blonde moved around her and to the refrigerator.

"Something the matter? You seemed just fine last night" the girl giggled a little and winked. It caused Haruka to blush lightly. The girl was damn cute but Haruka knew it would probably never work. She was just a one night stand, wasn't she? _Damn Michiru…she's always been right. Four fucking years away from me and she's still right! _

"Hey, listen…" the blonde's face looked as if she really felt bad.

"Let me guess" the girl sat on the counter and grinned. "You want to know when I'm going to leave, right? And how you're sorry and that it may never work out. So it was all really a one time thing." She winked and Haruka stared, curiously. "So you'd like it for me to just get my things and go and you'll just see me around right? During this whole time you'll try to remember my name, but can't really think of it because of the booze and things from last night."

"You're good, not exactly how I was going to put it but" Haruka was impressed, "Very good… how'd you know, happen to you a lot or something?"

"Not really, I see it a lot. Oh, and I guess doing it to people helps too." The girl smirked.

"Yeah I suppose so… ah…"

"Nikki works"

"Nikki… well… care to join me for some breakfast then? I'm not much of a cook but I'm sure there's something I won't murder in the process."

"Sure, why not." She hopped off the counter and looked to the blonde, "Why don't you let me handle the cooking then. I've got this breakfast thing down."

"If you insist… everything should be here I guess." Haruka left the kitchen and went into the living room where she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. _Rorei isn't here…which means she'll probably be around soon. Wow…almost noon…and I'm eating breakfast. Damn… __**and**__ with a girl who I met at a coffee place… what the hell._

She ran a hand through her messy sandy blonde hair and yawned. It wasn't long before Nikki had come into the living room with a good meal that didn't scream death or breakfast. It was lunch. It smelled good enough that it broke Haruka's trans from the racing world on the TV screen.

"Wow, I take it you cook often" she looked at dark haired brunette.

"Sort of… so you seem better"

"A bit"

She sat near Haruka, "So why did you go there last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"The coffee shop… someone bother you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, most people who are there for coffee come in, buy, and then leave. No one sits around that place alone, or much of anywhere, unless something is wrong. And I want to assume a pretty girl got under your skin. You were stirred your drink till it turned it was bitter."

"Why does she have to be a pretty girl, what if she looks like…? I don't know… _ass_?"

Nikki giggled and shook her head, "So she was that pretty. Someone you like then?"

"No… more like a total pain in the ass." The blonde's mouth was full.

"So what's the story?"

"Why… are you so interested? I mean we met, drank, slept together, and now we're eating together."

"Hey, I'm a nice person. I like to help even if you don't ever see me again. At least you'd get it off your chest."

"That's true… well; this girl who had left about four years ago came back. She's here to stay now. And well she pointed out everything about me that was wrong… she's always been right about me. I guess even over four years I haven't changed at all."

The slightly shorter girl looked at her in thought then grinned, "You like her huh?"

"Hell no… I just don't like it when people are right about me."

"You like her."

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do…"

"No. I. Don't." The blonde chucked her spoon playfully at the girl who then jumped on her and pinned her.

"Come on!"

They wrestled for a few minutes before Nikki had Haruka pinned again and for good, even though the taller girl was letting her. "Listen, you can't let people get to you. Prove her wrong if anything though, it'd be the sweetest revenge… don't you think? Life is too short to worry about things like that… you got me?"

Haruka nodded slowly just then Rorei had come bursting through the front door, "Ruka… oh my… heh." She smiled sheepishly at the two.

* * *

"So how right do you think I was?" Michiru grinned at Rei. They were out and walking. Last night the others had passed out once they all got back to Makoto's and when the two had left the others were still asleep. For once they had a night were they didn't really drink. They did though have a good time. A couple of the girls found themselves hook ups.

"About Tenoh, yeah?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Yeah"

"You really got her last night" she laughed lightly, "She even left."

"I know, a shining moment. Good to be back… someone needs to tame that blonde. So do you think I was right?"

Rei looked up then at her friend, "Well…"

"Bye Nikki!" a perky voice called to a woman leaving a home. The girls waved behind her with a satisfied look on her face.

"I guess so!" Michiru and Rei peered around to see up Haruka's driveway. The two looked at Rorei who had spotted them and waved them over.

"No… not them what are you doing, Ro?" The blonde didn't look happy as the girls walked into the house.

"Give it a chance; you know they aren't bad girls." Rorei tried to win Haruka over.

"To you maybe, they like you" She stood looking at Michiru.

"So I see I was right" the blue haired girl had a victorious tone in her voice.

Haruka glared, "Go to hell."

Rei and Rorei watched for a moment then slipped over to the living room where there was still plenty of food left. This left the other two alone and free to argue.

"Aw what wasn't she your type, Tenoh?"

"Actually Nikki's a very nice girl."

Michiru arched a brow, "Oh so you remembered this one's name."

"Okay, so I bring a lot of these things upon myself. Sleeping with girls and whatever… but you don't have to rub it in. I'm aware of my damn lifestyle."

"Touchy, touchy"

"…and people call me a jerk? You really need to get over yourself. What you're still on my case about is beyond me. You've been back not even a week and you can't give me a damn break!" Haruka was starting to get loud. Before Michiru could reply the racer had grabbed her keys and helmet and stormed out the door.

"Whoa" Rorei walked in eating a donut, "I can't even manage that… you're good."

Rei called to the two, "I sense a disturbance…" the two looked in at the girl, "I sense someone has sand in their…"

"REI" Rorei yelled and fell over laughing. Michiru looked to the door and then join her friends in some laughs.

"Ah" Rorei looked at the door, it was common that she would laugh at her best friend, but normally Haruka was there and understood the joke.

"She alright?" Michiru asked.

"Hell if I know, I mean she should be, but you really pissed her off. Poor Ruka… she'll probably be back tonight."

Rei linked her arms around Rorei's waist, "There's another party tonight" she grinned.

Blushing Rorei managed a seductive smirk, "I'd love to, but I have to make sure your friend's target of affection is alright. But if I can I'll be there."

The raven hair girl nodded, "Good deal. We'll I guess we'll see you later then."

The two visitors left the house. They could smell burned rubber even though Haruka had left fifteen minutes ago as they walked along the driveway. Michiru looked at Rei for a moment, "Hey I'll catch up with you and the others later. I've got stuff to take care of."

Rei arched a brow, "Whatever you say there, missy. Be careful."

"Always am…" they went their different ways.

* * *

_Girls are such a waste sometimes…at least the rude ones are._ Haruka sat on a bench that was next to the lake-like area at a park. _Why do I bother…just because I haven't had a serious relationship in a while. _She skipped a rock.

_I guess I could try something with that Nikki girl…she was nice. No…she'd probably make a better friend. A really…attractive… friend. I guess I'll just have to see what happens. It really shouldn't be my focus…_

The racer moved off the bench and slumped down in the soft grass. Teal eyes stared over the water, still in thought. Just then a familiar voice had caught her attention.

"You still come here?"

It was Michiru and Haruka's temper was slowing coming back, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk"

"We tried that already, remember? You bitched at me and I left you alone."

"I'm aware, Tenoh. I just want to apologize."

"Yeah, whatever. You'll just do it again. Maybe I haven't changed, but you really haven't either unless I'm missing something. You really like to make me feel like ass, you know. You just bring me down every chance you get."

"That's not true…"

"Really because that's all I'm getting out of it. You and that stuck up girl attitude. It always seems to be aimed about me and relationships. Why?"

Michiru lowered her gaze.

"Yeah, it baffles me too. Anyway, I'd hate to ruin your day so I'm going to get going."

"Where to?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well maybe we could… hang out?" she sounded hopeful.

"The hell we could."

"Damn"

The blonde got up and headed away, "You've got friends for that. We aren't friends Kaioh…"

She frowned then glared somewhat, "Jerk… seriously."

"You never really listened to her either." Rorei looked down at Michiru. The violinist looked surprised, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't know you'd be here. I knew she would but not you." Rorei explained.

"Oh, she comes here a lot then?"

"Yeah when she's in those moods or upset she does. I always wonder why she bothers though, but it helps her so I don't complain."

"What do you mean 'why bother'?" the girl looked a bit annoyed.

"It's my opinion… so don't get on me about it. She never really got anything good out of…"

"Rorei you're a pain too you know"

"For being a friend to Haruka? For being there after what you did… look I don't hold the past against you, but she's my best friend and I look out for her. That's all. Plus I sort of owe it to her; sometimes she takes the ugly chicks for me." Rorei smirked, and the comment cause Michiru to crack a smile but it faded quickly. "Anyway… I'm gone. Let me know about that party…" With that, Rorei was gone.

"…yeah" The girl sounded disappointed. She sighed and sat, staring out at the water just as Haruka did earlier.

* * *

Lemme know. As always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is a Definitive Act**

Chapter 3

* * *

"So you're over it then?"

"Why bother, you know?" Haruka replied into the phone. She could hear her cousin mumble "Mm" into the phone. She probably had her mouth full of noodles or rice.

"Ruka, let's go!" the purple haired girl yelled in the background.

Haruka glanced over her shoulder at her and nodded. They were going out tonight as planned and with their new Nikki friend. How this night would turn out was beyond them both. "Yeah, well your biggest fan is ready to go. I'll talk to you later."

_Click._

"You need more to be more patient" the blonde looked at Rorei while grabbing her keys.

"This coming from the speed demon" she stuck her tongue out.

"Not you, that's almost wrong" Haruka grinned, teasing her friend.

As planned Nikki met with them at the house. She was getting ready to knock as Rorei opened the door.

"Good timing" Nikki winked at them both.

Rorei smiled, "Oh yeah. Well hey you grab that thing and we'll get going, alright?" the girl smirked back in reference to the blonde. Nikki grabbed Haruka playfully and dragged her out to the car.

The plan was to just party and lets loose for the night. Much like every night, but school was coming to a start soon. Now the good parties would be crammed right into the end of summer to celebrate its end.

Haruka sat up front by herself while to other two chatted amongst themselves in the back seat loud enough to hear each other but quiet enough to keep from their driver. Rorei sat close to Nikki, the two had become rather good friends quickly. She was one hook up Rorei was benefiting from. They were so close you might think they were dating but they weren't. It was beyond Haruka if they even considered it. The mission tonight though was to get Haruka to lighten up and forget about the aqua haired girl.

Nikki smirked, "Maybe later… but don't forget. Haruka tonight, treat her like a… king." She fumbled with her words and train of thought giggling at what she just said, "King".

Rorei nodded, "Of course…" she leaned over the seat and pinched Haruka's cheek, "Cause we wuv our wittle Wuka-chan!"

The blonde went wide eyed and reached back for the girl, "I'm going to kill you Ro!" The little pet name she had just called Haruka hadn't exactly tickled the blonde's fancy but it did get her to laugh some. Nikki leaned over randomly, and kissed her cheek as they pulled into a parking lot and parked.

"What's that for?" The blonde blinked, looking at the girl as Rorei jumped out.

Nikki shrugged, "Hell if I know"

"I guess that works" Haruka closed the door and followed the two into the building.

It was a club somewhere near the hotel they had parked at. The club actually belonged to the hotel and was for the "young scene". The entrance was lit and music could be heard from outside. People weren't exactly lined up, probably because it wasn't always bouncer controlled like higher end places. It really was a place to just have fun.

Right after the three had entered a few familiar faces followed right in, just barely noticing who had gone in before them.

"Look, you're favorite person" Rei smirked looking at the tall blonde then at Michiru.

"Who's that?" Minako arched a brow pointing at the purple haired girl on Haruka's arm, "Think she found a new toy? Poor girl might have her heart broken. What a shame."

"Indeed" Rei nodded agreeing, then looked at Michiru who was staring at Haruka pretty hard, "Oh no."

"What… no!" the violinist shook her head, "Not Haruka! I just feel sorry for the girl... that's all. She's in for it."

"Oh yeah, that's believable. Well you better get to work before you lose it." The two girls winked then disappeared onto the dance floor.

_What the hell is that suppose to mean? Me and Tenoh… never. _She stared at the blonde a bit longer then at the other girl. A strange feeling had hit her. Apparently just because she said one thing, didn't exactly mean she meant it.

After a few minutes the girl was pulled away from Haruka by Rorei. The blonde of course retreated to a table where Michiru had seated herself in front of the girl.

"What now, Kaioh? Come to make me feel lower than dirt and useless again?"

"No, but I can."

"Then why the hell are you at _this_ table… there are plenty of empty ones." It was true; there were a lot of empty seats and tables.

"Is it wrong that maybe I'd want to talk for a change?"

"You talk? Like… with out insulting someone besides your friends? What a concept…" the racer rolled her eyes and looked out to the floor where she was watching Nikki and Rorei dance with a few others.

"That your new toy?"

Haruka looked up, almost glaring, "No. She is a nice girl though, unlike you."

"What's it matter if she's nice or not… you'll just sleep with her and leave her."

"Already have and I'm not going anywhere. I think she's got torn affection between me and Ro anyway. I'm not forcing anything on her… plus she makes good company."

Whoa. That was a tad bit more than Michiru had expected. She looked away for a moment, _that really stung._ She finally looked back to Haruka who was now looking at her, "So you might actually like someone… for real?"

The blonde shrugged, "Possibly… I'm not going to do anything about it unless she does or says something. Who knows, there could be someone else out there." She could've been hinting something but Michiru was lost. The blonde got up and left the table to get a drink and then to join the other for a bit.

"You're kidding yourself you know" Rei looked over at the blonde the back at Michiru.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You like her and you blew it"

"Tenoh is an ass"

Rei shook her head, "You're not fooling us." The statement caught Michiru's attention she was now looking her friend. "We talked about it; apparently you still can't let it go. Haruka's really not that bad. She just needs to be tamed."

Rei referring to the blonde as a type of animal made Michiru smile, "What makes you think this, huh? What could I possibly miss about that jerk?"

"Well, she hasn't really been a jerk since you've been back, now has she?"

The violinist stayed quiet, she hadn't realized it but Rei was right, Haruka had been nothing but a gentle_woman. _

"You've been on her because of the past. She's probably just trying to cope."

Michiru tried to play it tough and careless, "So what?" She rested her chin in her palm looking over to the door where Haruka had just walked out of the place. She felt empty.

"…and now you want to be nice but you're failing miserably." Rei concluded nodding at her friend who looked somewhat distressed.

"I'll keep it all in mind…" the aqua haired girl got up and headed to the door, leaving Rei behind who really didn't seem to mind at all. She just made her way over to Rorei and Nikki.

Outside was quiet and relaxing; a cool night where a light jacket was okay to wear or not. The racer was positioned against her car in the parking lot staring into the sky. The slight breeze pulled her attention away from the sky and to an aqua haired girl who stood just a few yards from her. Haruka looked to the ground, hands in her pocket, and in silence.

Michiru slowly approached her speaking rather softly, "Hey… can we talk?"

The blonde looked up still saying nothing. It was clear that she did not want to speak right now.

"Can we maybe go somewhere tonight and talk or meet up tomorrow?"

Silence.

"Look I want to try talking, Haruka"

Haruka glared, "We already tried that, remember?"

"I really want to this time. I swear I won't say anything about you and that girl or anyone you've been with or what you do."

"You make me sound like I sleep with everyone and do nothing but get shit faced."

"Well you do." Rorei popped up.

Michiru stared; she was taken aback a bit.

"Ro! Damnit no I don't!" the tomboy seemed very annoyed.

"Oh calm down you big baby, I'm just trying to lighten up such a tense mood. Can you feel it Nikki?" She stretched her arms out and felt around, "I'm consumed in it!"

"Oh yeah I can feeeeeel it" The girl snaked up behind Michiru and tapped her shoulder, "Can you miss? 'Cause I can taste it!" She gave a half seductive smirk and stuck her tongue out in a goofy fashion.

"Woe are these two for their pathetic attempt at love." Rorei threw her hand on her forehead in a dramatic fashion and fell over into Nikki's arms. Perhaps their playfulness was helping but it was really starting to bother Haruka. The other girl though, seemed to smile at it a little. "For partying and hot babes are the answer!"

"For who can't see what they have in front of them… or what could've been! Woe!" Nikki added.

Haruka glared, "Knock it off you two it isn't funny"

"Oh yes it is, Wuka baby" Nikki cooed, "Lighten up and we'll play games later."

"I would take that deal, Ruka." Rorei winked, "If you don't I might have to."

Michiru shook her head, "Can we?"

"Tomorrow, that shore is you remember. At seven… I won't wait forever."

She smiled and nodded, "I guess I'll see you then… I'll leave you to your friends." The blue haired girl returned inside.

"Let's get going you big heart throb, you." Rorei smirked while jumping into the convertible.

"You two are embarrassing" the tomboy muttered turning the car on.

"Only because you let us embarrass you" Rorei smiled, "Sometimes it's for the best, we just hope you see that."

"Yeah just wait till I loose my cool..."

"OH YA HEAR THAT?" Rorei laugh, "Tenoh might just lose her cool!" She snickered then sucked in some air to impersonate Haruka, "Hey Nikki don't make me lose my cool!" She had on a fake deep voice.

Nikki played along, "Oh no I'm sorry _Mr. Tough Girl_"

Rorei fell over and her eye twitched, "Ahh! Loosing temper!" She fidgeted around, "Self destruction in 10 seconds"

Haruka reached back and tagged Rorei playfully one the head, "Okay, okay, okay I get it! Hell… you two." She shook her head grinning and revved the engine.

* * *

Woo... alright. Its seeming short but has nearly as many words as the other chapters. Annyywhoo... I get out of school Thursday so hopefully Updates don't drag.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Definitive Act**

Chapter 4

**A/N**: No school now, so maybe I can actually update these faster.

* * *

It must've been forever, at least that's what it felt like standing there on a lonely shore. A shore that was far too familiar. A shore she wanted to hate but simply couldn't bring herself. Too much happened there; all of which included strong feelings and emotions. The blonde sighed and looked over the darkening sky, "Pathetic."

She put her hands in her pocket and stared down. All day she had been waiting for this "meeting". She hid her anxiousness from her friends. But it now was a little late and she was beginning to give up. The blonde turned away began heading towards her bike.

She paused.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Haruka looked at her watch, "Twenty minutes."

"You're still here."

"I'm shocked too."

Michiru stepped next to Haruka then looked out over the incoming waves that were disappearing as night began to take its shift. "It hasn't changed much, has it?"

"If you mean it's still lonely and full of a lot of nothing good; then yes."

She frowned, "Not everything was bad."

"After it happened, it all was bad."

"We were young"

"What's that matter? A relationship is a relationship..."

"You messed up too" Michiru almost glared.

"No, it was pretty much over. Maybe it wasn't right but _you_ messed up. You were the trick. You ruined it then left." Haruka sounded hurt, her expression was empty.

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's a little late now you know."

"I left because of school. I'm back now."

Haruka looked at her, "No kidding? I had no idea…" She looked like she was in disbelief but it was evident that it was complete sarcasm. "Since you've been back I've been nothing but nice and you've been the hole in my head."

The violinist looked away feeling rather bad for her actions and words since she had been back.

"What did you want to talk about? Was it that… how you played _me_… the one who now has the infamous reputation for playing? Then left without a damn about how I felt…"

She was quiet. Now she was thinking.

"…I guess it's not exactly that important." The blonde began walking away again. Michiru didn't bother to try and stop her. She sat down on the shore and stared out onto the now barely lit scene of the horizon. The light along the shore were brighter.

In her hand she played with a necklace. It was silver necklace; small yet very pretty. She glared at no one; Michiru knew she had blown it.

* * *

"No kidding! What a waste…" Rorei spat coffee everywhere.

It was close to noon and the trio was out at a café getting brunch and coffee. Well Rorei was getting coffee; she didn't even really like the stuff. It puzzled the others as to why she was drinking it the girl didn't need coffee to keep her up. A can of soda would set her off for a few days.

Nikki wiped off her forehead and glared at Rorei, "Yeah... a waste."

The blonde sat back and heaved out a breath. She was still disappointed with last night, maybe she was being too hard on Michiru but then again maybe she deserved it. "I thought it was going to be different. I'm stupid for thinking that."

Nikki arched a brow, leaned over to Rorei and whispered, "She's whipped before anything has happened"

The girl snickered.

Haruka was in her own world talking, "I think I fell into believing that she was always right. What… hey!" She sent a hard look at her two friends who were talking under their breath about her to one another.

"Sorry Ruka! You're just so… dare we say… _in love_ with this girl." Rorei grinned.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "What about you two? Are you two something now… go figure the girl I bring home ends up becoming a close friend and my roommate's girlfriend huh?"

Rorei blushed, "Ruka…"

Nikki stared at Rorei, "What?"

Haruka blinked then smirked, "Oops." She had switched the conversation on them and spilled a pretty big secret. She tried to play innocent… well not really, but she did get what she wanted done.

"Nothing, nothing!" The purple haired girl glared at her blonde friend, _Damnit Ruka!_

"Well I better get going ladies" Haruka grinned her devilish grin. She got up from table and took her leave.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes before looking up from table. Nikki finally tapped Rorei on the shoulder, "Yes?" Rorei sounded just a bit nervous.

"Really now?"

It took a few moments for it to sink in that she was talking about Haruka's statement moments earlier. She nodded then was caught by Nikki's lips against hers.

Haruka peered from around the corner and smiled, "Perfect, those two nuts are perfect together…"

* * *

Michiru was lying on her bed when Minako walked in. She seemed so gone by what the blonde saw. "You really need to either just get over it or go after Tenoh. Moping is not going to get you anywhere… worrying might give your pretty little face wrinkles."

The blue haired girl rolled over and looked at Minako, "I know but… I feel kind of bad. We had such a good thing going… then my youth hormones took over. You'd expect that from her but not from me but it happened anyway." She shook her head at her wording with a little grin.

"Yeah well, learn from it you can't keep dwelling. Well hey it's the beginning of the school year so maybe you'll meet someone else… but come on the other are waiting." Minako had made it out of the room before Michiru could talk.

She got up; the little silver necklace dangled around her neck neatly, and sighed. Her eyes traveled to the window, _I feel like I don't want someone else. I want that damn jerk… how ironic._

Michiru pulled her hair back into a pony tail, got her coat and left. Outside Rei and Minako were waiting; Makato was in the driver's seat of the car on the phone yelling something about a boy named Tai at school.

"She's so loud sometimes…" Rei spoke in reference to the brunette in the car.

"At least she has good taste, that Tai guy is pretty much adorable. He's like the bad boy in the boy band." Minako smiled.

"Rock stars are better" Rei folded her arms looking at Michiru, "Hey you're kind of almost not moping!"

"I'm not moping!"

"You're eyes are giving you away. Those big blue eyes deceive you sometimes."

Michiru stared, _Sounds like something Haruka would say to me_. It was something, she thought back four years ago when she was upset and crying.

_Flashback_

"_You've been crying." A younger Haruka spoke quietly yet firmly to the young violinist who looked back with somewhat red eyes._

"_No I'm just really tired…"_

"_Those pretty blue eyes deceive you. Tears aren't your thing… you're too pretty to cry."_

"MICHI HEY GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Makato honked the horn a few times letting it ring a few times.

"Sorry… jeeze." She looked away for a moment then back at the girls and smiled.

"I think she had a flashback…" Minako blinked.

(AN: could you imagine them in a car... seeing like a thought bubble vanish... very excell saga ish... haha just a thought )

* * *

The students ran across the halls and into the lunch room, from middle school kids to the high school teens. Nikki and Rorei were sitting at a table with one another waiting on their blonde friend. "I'm surprise you actually got transferred here." Rorei commented.

"Hell my last school sucked" the brunette shrugged and smiled, "This place is a little more alive."

"What's that mean?"

"School, anywhere, sucks…" She nodded and bit into her sandwich.

"You think after being here for so long people would catch on and just leave me alone?" Haruka threw down her things on the table.

The girls looked up then Nikki spoke up, "You think lunch anywhere after while would taste better." They all looked at what a younger kid was walking around with on a tray. "I bet if you poked that thing it'd groan. Yuck…"

Rorei pointed, "Ruka's fan club, look out…"

"She has a fan club?"

"Basically, those girls follow her around school like she's the last _man_ on the face of the planet."

Nikki grinned, "They don't know…"

"They do… but they swear that I'm not. Most of them don't really care though. They like me for my status and appearance. Shallow, much?" The blonde replied.

"Especially her, then one with the banging body and pretty eyes and perfect hair. Of course every guy oogles her, she plays with them, yet still tries to woo Ruka here… I think you should mess with her head." Rorei pointed out then suggested, "Remember when she looked like ass?"

"And ate with the girls who don't eat anything?" Haruka smirked and nodded, "She's definitely become more attractive. For everyone's sake."

The girl made her way over to their table and snaked her way onto Haruka's lap, the blonde rolled her eyes then looked at her, "Hi, Rya" she didn't sound too thrilled.

"So, Ruka-chan… you me… after school sounds good."

"I don't like walking into situations where the threat of the plague breeds."

Rorei and Nikki bit their tongues to keep from laughing. The two couldn't believe Haruka would make such a smartass comment; maybe one of them but normally never Haruka.

"Oh ouch, sweetie…"

From across the room Michiru and her trio were sitting. Her blue drifted around and fell upon Haruka and this, Rya girl. She felt heart strings pull.

"She's at it again" Rei spoke.

Makato looked up, "You almost got to feel bad for Haruka. She's got to deal with the school's slut every year."

Minako giggled, "Looks like we've lost Michiru again."

She stared catching the conversation; a little relieved to her the girl was a bit free with herself. She knew Haruka wouldn't give into _that_… at least she hoped so. It looked like she was trying hard to get Haruka too, the way she had her arms around her neck and the way she sat on her lap.

Rei leaned over, "It could be you" She pushed the girl, "Go get her."

"What the hell am I suppose to do?!" Michiru sounded annoyed but frustrated not by the shove but by the girl.

The three girls shrugged grinning in silence and waving their lost friend off to the other table.

_Disgusting…this girl is gross… how short does her skirt need to be… there's no way she's really fitting into that…what the--! What is that! _Michiru approached them slowly.

Rya turned her eyes away from Haruka for the moment and to the staring Michiru, "Can I help you?" she asked in a snobby voice.

"Oh this is going to be interesting" Nikki nudged her lover.

"Yeah… what the hell is that?"

"What?"

"That, right there under your shirt… is that a blemish on your seemingly perfect body that you flaunt around but fail to really woo anybody because your just a toy and nothing someone could honestly every love?"

Rya sent Michiru a glare that would burn holes through walls. She turned back around and pulled Haruka in.

"Oh no the kamikaze is going in for the attack!" Rorei yelled as she and Nikki watched Rya's lips come close to Haruka's. Nikki gasped sarcastically then spoke as Michiru shoved the girl away, "And the bomber has saved the day". The two snickered at Rya who was screaming on the floor, "Not today sweetheart." They both fell into a silence that the other three girls across the room had matched.

All eyes were on the two.

Michiru and Haruka's lips met in a sudden rush of passion.

* * *

Mm that's some kind of cliffie.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Definitive Act**

Chapter 5

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Haruka had managed to pull Michiru outside into the Senior Courtyard, "Damnit, Kaioh! What did you think you were doing?"

The aqua haired girl hid her real feelings for the moment, "I think I saved you from the plague, as you put it."

Haruka half smirked at the comment then leaned against the wall folding her arms, "What's your deal?"

"My deal, Tenoh, is that I've come to realize I still like you." She was blunt and honest. Michiru stood in front of the blonde a bit lost in her expression. Haruka looked unbelievable stress by the situation yet something about her seemed relieved. "Look, Haruka, I'm sorry I should have just stayed away."

The racer looked up with her arms falling to her sides, "Maybe you should've."

"Is that how you want it?"

"What do you expect? I tried Michiru, I damn well tried the day you came back and you only pushed me away because of something so stupid and childish from the past. It's done with, over; you learn from it a move on. I'm learning that you might have just been a waste." The blonde seemed outraged. "A waste of my love…" She muttered out before turning away to head back into the lunch room.

Michiru stared, _what's that suppose to mean? How can someone feel that way when they're so young? _She was a bit puzzled and her expression gave it away to her friends as she took her seat at their table.

"You look surprised" Rei arched a brow.

"I am… she said that..."

Minako put her hand over the girl's mouth, "Wait, wait… don't tell us! She said you might have been a waste of her time and love and _un_dying affection!"

"How'd you know?" she questioned.

"Come on you two are like some twisted high school soap opera, but much more fun to watch"

Makoto pushed the girl over, "Or maybe we just know because Haruka used to talk about you."

"When?"

"Well a lot before you decided to haul ass out of here, now she barely ever opens up. I'm sure Rorei knows more though." Rei shot a quick glance to the purple haired girl cross the room who was busy stuffing her face with food. "It's a wonder that girl doesn't just explode."

They snickered before returning to the subject at hand.

"So sadly, yet ironically enough, she might really feel that way four years or so later." Makoto shrugged.

Michiru thought for a moment then looked at them, "Then why all those parties and other girls?"

"Well Ruka isn't as _loose_ as you all think" a familiar voice spoke then seated herself next to Makoto. It was the infamous Rorei.

"Hey Ro" they said in unison.

"What do you mean" the violinist asked.

"Well it's true she gets a lot of girls and yeah she's slept with some but not all. A lot of them just hang out and drink or whatever with her. Miss Nikki over there… is one of the lucky few but uhm now she's mine" Rorei winked.

"Isn't that awkward at all?" Minako blinked.

"Eh, not really… no" She shrugged, "Its makes good for jokes against us all when you think about it."

Rei grinned, "I'll remember that"

Rorei stuck her tongue out at the girl before speaking again, "I guess you can say she was trying yet not trying to replace you. That's really all I can tell you."

The bell rang.

Rorei's eyebrow went up at the sound, "I'll see you ladies in class or later on." She winked and headed off with Nikki as the girl walked by with Haruka.

"Well look like you have some serious ass kissing to do, Michi" Rei smirked at the girl who gave her the finger while sticking her tongue, half seriously and half messing around. "That's not my thing"

The two laughed then headed out to class.

* * *

Haruka shut the water off and grabbed her towel. She somewhat dried her hair then wrapped it around her waist before putting on a sports bra. Tonight she was going out again with the duo; they thought it'd be a nice start to the weekend. To Haruka it was just going to like all the other weekends; right?

"Damnit" she mumbled seeing that she forgot to grab the rest of her clothing. The blonde opened the door and stepped into the open hall just near the living room.

"Whoa there tiger, slow down" Nikki smirked at the blonde as she stepped out of the bathroom, "You might stun our guest."

Haruka looked up and went wide eyed for a slight second then relaxed upon seeing Minako and Michiru with Nikki and Rorei. "Shut up… what are they doing here?"

"Well, they're coming with tonight" Rorei informed.

"Why…"

"Deal with it Haruka" Rorei arched a brow.

"Didn't answer my question…" she walked out of the room and to hers. Haruka sighed and fell onto her bed, stretching out with her hands behind her head.

"Oh… uhm… hey."

She looked up to find Michiru closing the door then walk to the foot of the bed, "What do you want?"

The smaller girl blushed as she scanned over Haruka's half exposed body, "To talk… again. And, apologize about the thing at school…"

"Whatever… it's over with." At this point Haruka wasn't really up for going anywhere other than maybe for a ride on her bike but first she'd need to get rid of Michiru.

"I'm trying"

"I already tried… get the hell out of here."

Michiru turned around and reached for the door. "What the…" She pulled on the door handle.

"GOT 'EM" Rorei exclaimed, "You two are stuck… till you make up. So, we're all going out." They could hear the others laughing a little then Nikki tell Minako something about this being a good idea. Well this was as long as Haruka didn't climb out of the window and onto the balcony. She'd still be stuck though, the door would be lock. The girls were sure to lock everything. They were pretty sure the blonde would drop a couple stories to the ground; Michiru wasn't driving her _that_ crazy.

"Have fun, Michi-Chan" Minako giggled and followed the two out the front door.

Both girls could hear the front door shut and lock. _Fantastic, they're gone, but I wouldn't be surprised if one of them stayed behind to listen in or if they've got a damn camera somewhere,_ Haruka shook her head; she had no problem with this as long as Michiru would leave her alone for a couple of hours… _Or all night_, the blonde thought, _damnit._

"She jammed the door…" Michiru told Haruka while looking at her. The blonde was now laying in bed with her boxers on rather than the towel.

"No kidding?" she was being sarcastic.

Michiru sighed.

"You can sit down, I can tell you that much. I'm not so much of a jerk I won't let you sit."

"You're being a _jerk_"

"Much like you were to me, yeah? Sucks doesn't it?" Haruka lay in bed with her face buried in a pillow. "Spend so much time being nice only to be shot in the face with messed up words and bad vibes."

"I said sorry!"

"I don't care what you said…"

Michiru sat there, on the floor rather than in the chair or on the bed staring at the girl on the bed. Her mind raced trying to figure out one of two things, how to get out of her without breaking down the damn door or how to win over Haruka. The things she could do for either situation weren't exactly flowing into a big list of ideas. She was stuck.

Traveling blues eyes met the clock that flashed red numbers, she sighed heavily finding that it wasn't even nine yet. This was going to be a long night if she couldn't figure something out. She looked at Haruka who seemed to be sleeping, but the tapping of her finger gave it away. Michiru smiled.

"Hey, Haruka…"

The blonde grumbled into the pillow, "What?"

"Remember that time when we were sitting on the stone wall…"

"And you pushed me off."

Michiru gasped then smirked, "I did not!"

"Yeah you did… you pushed me and I fell into the water. Which kind of hurt cause it wasn't exactly deep or _not_ rock infested." Haruka said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay maybe I did, but it was all in good fun. Why can't we be like we were?"

"It's always good fun until someone gets hurt. We can never be like that again… there are always things we could try. It wouldn't be the same. It could only be better or worse…"

Much to Michiru, the racer was a more open to this conversation than she had thought. She looked around for a moment, "Then why can't you just give me another shot at this welcome home stuff?"

"Give me a good reason"

The smaller girl sat over Haruka on the bed, "I'll find another wall to push you off of."

Haruka shrugged, "I'll take my chances" A teal eye opened and looked at the girl with a gentle smirk.

Michiru stared down, "Take them with me."

The blonde glanced up again, "We've gone through this Michiru."

"I won't do it again… I put my life on it. I know who and what I want. You're there in everything… come on even you said that's over with, in the past, we got to move on. You never we couldn't move on together and try again."

She was right and Haruka was stumped, she had nothing to really say for the moment. She felt the smaller girl on her back and nudge her. "Come on, Haruka…"

The taller one had her eyes shut.

"You aren't sleeping, I know you aren't"

"Shh, sleeping"

"Liar!" she playfully hit Haruka on her arm.

"Alright, alright already…" Haruka rolled over on her back to look at Michiru, "What is it"

"Don't be dumb."

"I don't know… I'm not sure this relationship thing is for me." She spoke almost sarcastically.

"And the wild side, pick up random girls thing is? Give me another shot at this." The smaller girl was trying to convince Haruka and wasn't going to give up till she did.

The blonde looked at the smaller girl and arched a brow, "All those things people said… you believe them all, didn't you?"

She looked down.

"I didn't do any of it but kiss some other girl. I didn't go any further than that. You fell into believing all of that, which gave you the perfect reason to break it off then leave. No one but your friends knows what you did." Haruka looked hurt, "I want to Michi…" the smaller girl looked up to hear, "Michi". The blonde took her chin in her hand and spoke again, "I'm just not so sure I can trust that you really feel the way I feel."

Michiru looked up with tears forming, "I know… but give me a chance and I'll prove it, please Ruka."

The taller girl smiled softly and wiped a tear away, "…just one thing"

"Yeah?"

"Push me off another wall and its open season on your ass." She winked then pulled the smaller girl into her arms on the bed, where they just laid together.

Outside of the door Rorei sniffed and blew her nose then looked to the other two girls, "That… was the cutest thing I've ever heard." She fell onto Nikki's lap. "Why aren't you that cute?!"

"WHAT!" Nikki's jaw fell.

Minako shove her hand over the girl's mouth, "SHHH they'll hear. Dumbass…"

Nikki's eye twitch in annoyance followed by some muffled cursing.

- - -

The blonde smirked at the door, with one eye open on it when she heard them, _I figured as much._

* * *

I'm thinking maybe one last chapter? And its really sad how long it took me to finish this chapter sorry about the wait everyone... anywhooo...


	6. Chapter 6

**A Definitive Act**

Chapter 6

**A/N:** I didn't actually plan on this being long at all. I didn't really plan on doing what I did last chapter. And instead of just _killing_ you all with so much in one chapter I just did this. Short but it seems to do its job.

* * *

Haruka pulled her shirt on, shuffling around a little. "See told you I had a scar from that; how could you not believe me?" She was pretending to pout and hurt about the seemingly insignificant night years ago.

Michiru giggled then looked over to Rorei who had just woken up and walked into the living room, "Yeah, Michi, like falling a couple feet into rocky water pits isn't going to leave something." The girl grumbled and sat at the table.

The violinist smiled, "Don't be so grumpy, Ro."

"Stay back, she bites this early…" the blonde warned.

Rorei hissed and let her head fall onto the table.

Haruka stood with Michiru looking at the girl, "You know you do have a bed where you can do that." Rorei only mumbled something. The racer tilted her head, "What? Rough night?"

"Let's just say I know her limits." A familiar girl came in wearing Rorei's shirt and little boy's shorts.

The kitchen fell into a golden silent with all eyes on Rorei. Moments later they fell into laughter, Haruka patted Rorei on the back, "Seems like you've met _your_ match." The purple haired girl looked up and smirked right back at the blonde, "…and you've finally got _yours_."

The taller girl blinded a bit dumbfounded until it hit her, "Michiru?" She blushed lightly, something nearly out of character for her to do. "Maybe" Haruka smiled looking at the girl, "maybe."

* * *

She looked amazing, the way the dress held to her body and flattered it in the most amazing way blew Haruka away. She almost felt like she should ask to hold her hand she looked so pretty. The violinist took Haruka's arm a walked with her to the dance floor. She favored the tall girl in white tuxedos.

It wasn't ballroom dance but they still seemed to bring attention to themselves. People seemed rather dazzled by the scene of the two together. A perfect match they thought, and why something came between them was confusing… they just seemed so happy.

As they danced they caught eyes with their fellow couple, Nikki and Rorei. The two girls who seemed to might light of every situation. Michiru's friends were there, with their dates. Rei smiled and winked at her aqua haired friend. Minako and the brunette pretended to put on the waterworks then gave her the thumbs up.

It wasn't till after the announcement of homecoming queen and king that Haruka headed outside onto the massive rose garden just outside of the hall. She stared up at the stars and a brighter shine, a planet, she figured.

"Is everything okay?" Michiru found her.

The blonde turned around and smiled, "Couldn't be more perfect." She pulled the smaller girl into a warm embrace and held her.

"Ruka"

That sounded sweet to the blonde, "Yes?"

"I'm happy"

She looked at the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry I threw this away to begin with."

Haruka smiled and shook her head, "its okay, no more apologizing. This is now, not then." She stared at the girl lovingly.

Michiru nodded while meeting Haruka's eyes. They were there for a moment before they began to lean towards one another's lips.

"HEY THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Minako ran out with the others, "COME ON... ohhhh! Oops…" She smiled nervously realizing she interrupted the moment.

"Oh good going Mina" Rorei looked at her.

"You messed up the kiss" Rei added.

The two were quiet and shocked.

"Shhhhame!" Nikki tapped the girl's nose, "No! Bad!"

Haruka coughed.

They giggled before turning back around and heading back in.

"Just come back soon, or you'll miss out." Rorei winked at them and followed Nikki inside.

"Any…way…" Haruka turned to meet Michiru's lips against her own. A rush of total bliss fell over them both as a revived passion overcame them. The blonde took Michiru's face in her hands as they pulled away. She could only smile at the smaller girl who just beamed right back before they let their lips meet a second time.

Michiru's eyes caught a glimpse of the brightest shine in the sky, from a warming planet.

"Come on before they all figure out we know they're still watching us" Haruka whispered and kissed her cheek.

The violinist smiled and glanced off to the side where they could see the shadows of their friends.

"They've always been watching us" Michiru smiled at her lover as she was led back to the dance hall.

* * *

Aw. Gee. I know the last sentence can come off a bit creepy. Haha. Anyway… another ending. 


End file.
